Prologue to Me: Zeke's Story
by MollyMega
Summary: Zeke: How did he go from druggie to quaterback? Find out from the hero himself. Chp 4 Up!
1. Chp 1

Prelude to Me: Zeke's Story  
  
A.N: Obviously a story about Zeke, from his POV. People are going to think I'm obsessed with the Faculty, oh well. ^-^ This is just a little idea I had that I thought might be interesting to explore. Of course, the usual disclaimer: I do not own the following: The Faculty, Seventeen magazine, or Chevy. Ok, on with the show. (Reviews always appreciated!)  
  
Maybe it was that stupid interview with Seventeen magazines that did it. Or maybe it was that hit on the head from practice last Tuesday. Or maybe it was just the whole ordeal that started this mess. I don't know what did it, but something did. Something made me remember made these memories resurface after I had buried them years ago. I try to hold them off, to keep them away, but even if I fend them off during the day, they attack me at night, plaguing my dreams.  
  
The girl that interviewed me, a hot chick named Tori, asked all these questions about my past. I avoided all of them, why couldn't she just stick to the topic of me saving the world from aliens? but they didn't fall on deaf ears. She asked me to pick some words that describe me, boy are there a ton.  
  
Quarterback. Hero. Hottie. Those are just to name a few, but there were also some I didn't name. Druggie. Failure. Abandoned. Lonely. That dang girl, it's all her fault! Everything I buried is back, and I can't run forever. Maybe I should start at the beginning, that's always a good place to start. Brilliant Zeke, simply brilliant!  
  
I was one of those "Oops, I got pregnant," kids. You know the kind. My mother was nineteen, fresh out of high school, and head over heels in love with my dad. He was just over twenty-one and in his sophomore year of college when they got married. After Nicole, my mother, was pregnant, the first thing my father, Nick, did was go out and buy a ring. Nick and Nicole, a match made in heaven.  
  
They married a few months later and rented a small apartment downtown. Nicole took on a part time job at a bookstore café place, to help pay for bills, even though she would take maternity leave in a few months. My father, between studying, and caring for his new wife, worked on campus. Though stressed, wondering where the money for the next meal would come, they were happy, eagerly anticipating their new son.  
  
Then I came. It was a dreary autumn day when Nicole went into labor. Nick was ecstatic and blundering, as most fathers are. He loaded my mom into his old Chevy truck, and was soon on the way to the hospital. But apparently I was to eager, either that, or dad was to slow, because I popped out before they could get there. Yeah, I was born in an old, rusty cab of a truck. Nick fainted on the side of the road, leaving me and mom stuck in the car until a police car pulled over and helped us all out.  
  
I can say, life was good for a while. We were a happy family, the three of us, in our little apartment downtown. I can remember mom taking me to work where I would wander around the shop, the smell of coffee and fresh pages always filling my nose. I learned to read there, in the small kid's section in the corner, with the worn out red couch. Like I said, good times, good memories.  
  
Good times never last forever. 


	2. Chp 2

Prelude to Me: Zeke's Story: Blackbird II  
  
A/n: This story won't be updated as often, I just have to much going on right now. But I really love reviews, even carefully constructed flamers. As long as you say WHY you don't like the story, then I appreciate them just as much as the others. I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Dad graduated when I was four years old. I remember squirming in the bleaches, forced to listen to some old dude talk for an hour about, hell, I don't remember. I just remember wondering why my dad was wearing a robe and weird hat. Nicole was so proud, she cried during the graduation, especially when he received his diploma. Within the year, he secured a job at a big business company.  
  
Mom still worked at the bookstore, and still brought me everyday. It was a fairly new store; a bunch of regulars came in all the time. Always had to ruffle my hair as if I were some dog. That's why I hid in the kid's corner, keeping my nose stuffed in a picture book even though I didn't know any of the words. I meat Allie back there, I remember the day well.  
  
It was Tuesday, I knew it was because that's when the book discussion group came. Just a whole bunch of ladies sitting in the café, sipping coffee and talking about the latest book. I hated them all. They all wanted to pinch my cheeks, ruffle my head, and call me cute. I cowered in the back corner, stuffed under an orange beanbag chair, praying no one would find me. Allie did.  
  
"Whatcha doing under there?" She asked, tapping my exposed legs. Drat, I hadn't hidden well enough. I crawled out of my hiding place to see who had found me. She was little, not just a little kid, but little. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a French braid with hair bands that matched her overall outfit. Her face was tanned and freckled, pulled into a wide grin that spread to her dark brown eyes.  
  
"I was hiding," I muttered, moving around the grinning girl to crawl onto the worn red couch. She followed, plopping down beside me with the same happy face, "You aren't a very good hider. I could see your feet." I shoot her a glare and moved to the other end of the couch, hoping she would leave soon. She annoyed me.  
  
The girl didn't take a subtle hint, and scooted down so she was next to me once more. "I'm Allie." She announced proudly. I didn't reply, instead reaching for the nearest book and opening it. Allie waited patiently for several moments before grabbing the top of the book and yanking it down. "Hey, I'm reading that!" I yelled, glaring up at her. Ok, so I lied.  
  
"You can read?" She asked in awed wonder, closing the book and setting it to the side. I sighed and shook my head, "No, I was just looking at the pictures." Some of the eagerness left her face, but was replaced as she whipped open the book again and pointed to the picture of a bear climbing a tree, "I know a really good game. I make up stuff about the pictures, since I can't read." She studied the picture silently then looked at me, "I bet the bear is climbing the tallest tree in the world!"  
  
I looked at the picture slowly, then back at Allie, "Why?"  
  
"Why? I don't know; you make something up."  
  
I bit my lip before slowly saying, "He left his bike up there?"  
  
"Yeah! And his mommy's really mad and is making him go get it!"  
  
We continued the story for over an hour. I don't remember how it went anymore, but it got pretty crazy at one point until we fell into a fit of giggles where's Allie's mom found us. I frowned, sad for the first time to actually see the book discussion over with. I trailed after Allie to the front of the store where she waved to me.  
  
I ran out to the sidewalk, watching her leave. I took a deep breath and hollered down the street to her, "Allie! My name is Zeke!" I saw her pause and turn, the wide grin back on her face. We spent ever Tuesday together that summer, sometimes making up wild stories, and sometimes just goofing off. Luckily, Nicole hit it off with Allie's mom, Jessica. Eventually, Allie and I were spending nearly every day together.  
  
Then school started. 


	3. Chp 3

Prologue to Me: Zeke's Story  
  
A.N: I'm still working on some aspects of this story. Updates might take awhile; I'm trying hard to wrap up my other Faculty story. Plus, I have a two new stories, work, and I just have to go swimming! ^_~ I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for the reviews. They really are what keep my writing these stories!  
  
Yeah, I guess Preschool wasn't so bad. I mean, what five year old doesn't like nap time and story time? Besides, Allie was in school with me, so I at least made one friend. I vaguely remember the first day, clinging to mom's hand with my new school clothes on. I looked like an idiot, but Nicole had dressed me, and insisted on those little kid matching outfits. It was a small brick building, on a sunny day as I trailed after Nicole while we climbed up the cement steps.  
  
It was noisy, all the kids were screaming or crying. I saw some girls wailing at the top of their lungs, refusing to let go of their mother's legs. There was another little girl off to the side, watching the screaming girls while rolling her eyes. "Allie," I yelled, jerking out of Nicole's grip and racing to her.  
  
"Zeke!" She greeted me with a tight hug before pointing over to the balling kids, "What a bunch of wieners."  
  
I frowned, glancing at her, "What's a wiener?" She shrugged, "I don't know, but that's what my brother calls me."  
  
"Oh. You want to go play with the legos?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Like I said, preschool isn't a bad deal. You get naptime, play time, story time, even a snack time. Why can't high school be like that? Who needs bull like math, history, and literature? Anyway.  
  
Life was good for me. After preschool, Nicole would pick me up and take me to work for a few hours. I'd read, or sometimes, Allie would be there and we'd make up wild stories about giraffes on the moon or knights rescuing the dragon for a change. After mom's shift was done, we'd walk home to the apartment complex. Home sweet home, right?  
  
Sure, it was a bit crowded with the three of us, but it worked. I even had my own room, despite the fact that it was about the size of a closet. Dad came home soon after we arrived home, usually with bags under his eyes, and paperwork that reached to the ceiling. Sometimes I'd get him to play with me, but most of the time he was to enveloped with his work to bother with me.  
  
It was like that for years. It was halfway through kindergarten that Nick's hard work finally paid off. All those late nights pouring over the papers, all those times he yelled at me to be quiet so he could work, they finally paid off. I guess. I was six when we bought our house, it was a big move, for me at least. I was upset about leaving the apartment, but a lot of our "neighbors" were old people anyway. They gave me cookies, and I'd miss that.  
  
I was able to go to my same school. And the best part, Allie was now only a few streets away. I was ecstatic at the thought, even though Nicole didn't like the idea of me walking to her house alone. But when Dad was watching me, he didn't care.  
  
One of the first things I did was have a sleep over at my new house. I invited all of my friends: Matt, Eric, Blake, and Tucker. I was going to invite Allie until Eric told me that girls have cooties. I didn't know what cooties were (I still don't) but it seemed like it was something really bad.  
  
I'd never seen Allie so disappointed.  
  
"Hi Zeke! I heard Matt and Blake talking about you having a sleep over," Allie said as she dug around in her cubbyhole for her book bag. I pulled mine out, slowly pulling it over my shoulders, "Uh-huh."  
  
She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes, "Yeah. He was saying you invited all of your best friends." I didn't look up at her; I couldn't, staring down at my shoes. They were scuffed, and the laces weren't tied. "Uh, yeah, I did," I muttered, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Allie didn't say anything for several moments, until I finally looked at her. Tears brimmed in her eyes; she was fighting so hard, chewing on her bottom lip, "All of them? All of your best friends, Zeke?"  
  
I sighed, "Allie, I can't invite you. You have cooties!" She coughed to cover up her tears, turning her back to me and wiping at her face. "I'll see you later," she whispered while walking away, ignoring my protests.  
  
I'd never felt so bad as I did that day, watching Allie walk away with hunched shoulders. I didn't even enjoy the stupid party. I couldn't sleep, staring at the ceiling while shifting around in my sleeping bad. All the other boys were asleep, Tucker was even snoring. I glanced at the glowing red digits of the clock, midnight. All I could think about was Allie and the look on her face.  
  
I stood up, silently tiptoeing across the field of sleeping bags to the sliding glass doors, yanking them open. I knew the way to Allie's house, even in the dark, in my pajamas, in the middle of the night, alone. My bare feet padded quietly along the sidewalk, following the familiar path to her house. I made it there, not a single light was on in the whole house, and made my way to the back of her home. I knew which room was Allie's; she had showed it to me before showing me her fire escape route that consisted of climbing out onto the tree that grew beside her window.  
  
I gripped the bark, pulling myself up, high into the branches. It took several twigs thrown against the window before the girl finally opened her window, "Zeke?"  
  
"Allie, I'm sorry." I edged farther out on the branch, gripping it tightly as it swayed from my weight. I saw her rub her knuckles in her brown eyes, maybe rubbing away sleep, or probably disbelief. She reached out and grabbed my arm tightly, her small arms yanking me into her room. I stumbled in, looking at her, "I'm sorry I didn't invite you. I don't care if you have cooties."  
  
Allie threw her arms around me, "It's okay." I returned the hug, and stared into her face. It was radiant, from her freckled nose to the roots of her strawberry hair, it glowed. I could only grin back. "So, what are you doing here at twelve fifteen?"  
  
I was grounded for three weeks after that. You can imagine mom's shock to see a bunch of boys in her house, but not one her son. And you can imagine Jessica's surprise as she walked into her daughter's room and saw her and her best friend curled up in bed. But you know, being grounded and yelled at it was all worth it, just to see that grin on Allie's face.  
  
But then, a terrible thing happened. 


	4. Chp 4

Prolouge to Me: Zeke's Story  
  
A/N: I'm back and better than ever! I've been sick for a few months, not really myself, and haven't written a word. But I'm feeling better and my fingers are flying! Expect to see updates on most stories (including the conclusion of my other Faculty fic). As always, let me know what you think with reviews, they are a huge asset! (Can you tell I'm in accounting class?)  
  
My father never really liked me. I don't know if Nick even loved me, he mostly just tolerated me. And I think that's because Nicole made him. I realized at a young age that 'Daddy has to much work to play' or 'Daddy's to tired' meant that Daddy didn't want to hang around his son at all.  
  
Nicole tried to make up for it, and I know she did, by showering me with love. But when Nick got that second promotion, suddenly little Zeke didn't mean as much as Daddy Warbucks. I remember the when he got the promotion, the huge party my parents threw. It was an absolute nightmare, at least for me. I mean, six years old and at a party with a bunch of adults. Booring.  
  
Mom appointed me as the official greeter, but I think it was to get me out of her hair. I had trailed after her the whole day, whining about the party as she had cleaned and cooked. I can't blame her really, I can get really annoying. But that's not the point. She didn't have to torture me by making me welcome everyone! Do you know how horrible it is to have everyone pinch your cheeks or ruffle your hair, saying how handsome you are in your little suit? Let me tell you, it's pure evil.  
  
I opened the door, welcomed my parent's guests for half an hour before wandering off for more exciting things. I squeezed my way between groups of businessmen chatting about stocks and women speaking of the latest fashions. I also sidestepped many more cheek pinchers, under the pretense of looking for my father. At last, I found my way to the food table, my eyes widening at the sight of so many appetizers lay out before me. I immediately raced to grab a plate, piling it hide with whatever I could reach. I then trooped over to a corner to eat my cheese, crackers, clams and oysters.  
  
I'm allergic to oysters.  
  
It took me fifteen minutes to realize that. A rash broke out across the back of my hands the same time my stomach flopped unnaturally about. I staggered over to Nick while clutching my stomach, fighting the growing sense of nausea. "Daddy," I moaned, tugging on his pant leg, "I don't feel good." Nick glared down at me after shooting his small audience an apologetic glace. He moved his wine glass to the other hand, "Not now, Zeke. Can't you see I'm busy talking?"  
  
"But I really don't feel good." I said, nearly doubling over from the pain in my stomach. The rash was spreading up my arms, an itchy trail I couldn't scratch away. Nick grunted; "Go to bed then." He pulled his leg away from my grip, turning his attention to his guests and completely ignoring his soon. I swayed on the spot uncertainly, tears welling in my eyes. I brushed them away, telling myself that I was crying from the pain in my stomach, not in my heart; either way, boys aren't suppose to cry.  
  
I figured my mother was to busy entertaining as well, and promptly went out the front door. No one stopped me, asked where I was going or my face had swollen, red in color. I don't remember much of my walk, just staring down at the sidewalk while concentrating on not throwing up or fainting. I managed to make it to Allie's house, ring the doorbell while resting my fevered head against the door. Allie's older brother Todd answered the door, "Zeke? Hey, you don't look good."  
  
"I don't feel good," I replied, and then promptly fell over.  
  
I awoke later on laying on Allie's couch. The girl flitted about my feet like a faerie, constantly badgering me with questions, taking my hand and squeezing it. Jessica perched by my head to press a cold compress against it, softly asking how I felt. I told her I felt awful and thought I was going to die. Allie started to scream, yelling at Todd to call an ambulance and the army. Jessica hushed her daughter by sending her to get me a glass of water before turning to me.  
  
"Zeke, look at me. Is there a party over at your house?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Am I dying?"  
  
"No sweetheart, I think you're just having an allergic reaction. Did you eat something at the party?"  
  
"Yeah, lots of stuff. Cheese, crackers, something called clams that tasted weird."  
  
Jessica nodded thoughtfully, brushing strands of hair from my eyes, "That's probably what made you sick. I'm going to give you some medicine that should make you feel better, all right? Swallow it all." She pushed a spoonful of awful tasting goop in my mouth, then handed me a glass of water that Allie had brought out. I guzzled it down, then lay back down on the pillows, yanking the blanket over myself.  
  
Jessica stood, bottle of medicine in one hand, empty glass in the other. "Does Nicole know you're here?"  
  
"No, she wanted to talk to all the people. So did Dad, I don't think he wanted me there."  
  
A frown creased the woman's forehead, but she quickly fronted a smile. "Well, we want you here, don't we Allie? You get some rest now Zeke, you'll feel better soon. Nurse Allie, you're in charge of the patient."  
  
"Okay Doctor Mom!" The girl chirped, glancing happily at me. I managed a weak smile, curling my body up. Allie climbed on the couch beside me, patted my hand, "You sleep, okay? I'll read you a story." She pulled out The Ugly Duckling, propping it open on her knees. "Once upon a time, there was a bunch of birds."  
  
I didn't hear anything else, fast asleep long before the ending of the book. 


End file.
